Megalosaurus
Megalosaurus was the first ever dinosaur discovered that was realized to be one. There have been a total of 33 different species of Megalosaurus named, but most are now considered other dinosaurs, as all theropod-like fossil animals used to be named "Megalosaurus something". General Statistics *Name: Megalosaurus bucklandii *Name Meaning: Great Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Size: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Megalosauridae --> Megalosaurinae *Place Found: England, France, Portugal *Describer: Mantell, 1827 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Secret *Power: 2000 **TCG: 1400 *Technique: 200 *Sign: Scissors **TCG: Paper *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team), Laura (Alpha Gang), Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates) *Name: Megalo (Japanese) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Ace, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance) *Debut: Santa Saurus!, The No-Fun Shogun Move Cards ;Zero G Throw :Throw your opponent around through mind power. It was used to defeat Ace and was used in a Fusion Move that helped defeated the Black Tyrannosaurus. ;Gigantic Fall :Tear up a giant chunk out of the ground and crush your opponent with it! In the anime, numerous smaller rocks were hurtled at Deinonychus. ;Psychic Bind :It paralyzes the opponent, then Megalosaurus comes to bite them. It is not used in the anime. TCG Lores ;Squeeze :Each player's maximum hand size becomes 5. (Instead of 8) :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves from any Element. It must still meet any other requirements.) Anime Dinosaur King Its aggressiveness as a child made it impossible to tame as an adult, so Dr. Z sent him back into a card and stuck him inside a book. Later, Dr. Z finds its card again, and gives it to the Alpha Trio. Ursula accidentally activates it, thanks to the Christmas lights. Like it was as a child, Megalosaurus went on a mad rampage, defeating Ace with Zero G Throw and putting everyone in danger from a meteor shower (that may have been an anime-only ability, or just part of the time-warp battlefield called on by Megalosaurus's rage). However, Chomp later manages to defeat it with Thunder Bazooka, allowing Rex to reclaim it's card. In Dinosaur War!, Laura summons Megalosaurus to fight against Black T-Rex, where it attacks with Zero G Throw as part of a Fusion Move that defeated him. Mesozoic Meltdown Foolscap uses another one to try and scare off the female ninjas, but it ends up fighting against Sheer. He used Gigantic Fall, but the three Deinonychus dodged it and weaken him with Spinning Attack, quickly defeating him with Crossing Attack. Trivia *Megalosaurus was the only dinosaur capable of using Element Boosters in Mesozoic Meltdown that didn't (Cryolophosaurus didn't use Element Boosters, either, but Seth had no way of having it use them). *Along with Deinonychus, Megalosaurus is one of the two Secret Dinosaurs that reappeared in Mesozoic Meltdown. *It is possible for a Megalosaurus in the DS game to play the role of Megalo in the anime, if you nickname it. *Megalosaurus has the same roar in the anime as Gigas's original roar (The Wee Musketeers to Bad Deal). *It is unknown what happened to his card after it's defeat, but possibly it was captured by the D-Team, because Foolscap didn't used it again. Gallery 044.jpg|Megalosaurus TCG Card Megalo.jpg|Megalosaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card File:DK_episode_45_2.jpg|Megalosaurus chibi Megalosaurus card 1.jpg|Megalosaurus anime card Megalo nagoya.gif|Megalosaurus in NagoyaTV Screen shot 2011-02-13 at 12.28.53 PM.png|Megalosaurus as seen in the arcade game Screen shot 2011-02-13 at 12.30.37 PM.png|Megalosaurus in action toy mega.jpg|Megalosaurus toy File:Megalosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Megalosaurus skeleton Screenshot_2015-04-11-10-41-34.jpg|Megalosaurus chibi wearing a party hat and causing havoc Videos Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames